


He's the Man

by Little_Dinos



Series: Fires and Families | 9-1-1 One Shots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: College AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, She's the Man AU, Soccer, and they were ROOMMATES, omg i'm so excited about this fic, soccerplayer!Buck, soccerplayer!Eddie, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dinos/pseuds/Little_Dinos
Summary: Buck is just starting his first year at Stanford University but so far he only has eyes for the soccer team (and his new lab partner turned roommate). Buck's put on second line which can cost him his scholarship. Not wanting to go back home, he convinces soccer team captain Eddie Diaz to train him for first line and help him keep his scholarship. However, as jealousies form and secrets are spilt, will Buck be able to keep his head in the game.AKA the She's the Man AU that no one asked for yet I'm suddenly obsessed with.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fires and Families | 9-1-1 One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	He's the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I watched She's the Man for the first time today and was suddenly hit with this idea. I did change a few things from the story and set it in college age (cause I picture Oliver and Ryan when writing this and they absolutely can't pass as high schoolers (even though the movie cast 20 year olds))
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this and it inspired you to write your own soccer AU cause I'm now obsessed and need more

_Deep breath, Buckley. Come on, you got this! You can do it! You’re the Man!!_ Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley smiled in the mirror, psyching himself for the big day. His first day at Stanford University. More importantly, the first day of soccer tryouts. 

Playing professional soccer has been Buck’s dream since he was five, but his parents insisted on him attending university. Their solution; Buck goes to Stanford for sports medicine and plays the team there. Might not be exactly what he’s dreamed of, but he’s more than willing to compromise if he gets to still play soccer. 

Grabbing his backpack, he quickly left his dorm to head to his first class, Biology 101. Walking through campus, Buck could breathe for the first time in five long years. He’s finally out of that horrible small town in nowhere Pennsylvania where everyone knows everyone’s secrets. More importantly, everyone knew Buck’s secret. But no longer will he be labeled with the problems of his past. Here he’s a nobody, the perfect clean slate to redefine himself. 

Walking into the biology lab, he quickly took the last seat available just as the teacher strolled into the classroom. As the teacher went on the normal ‘first day of school’ spiel, Buck noticed the guy sitting next to him. 

The guy had dark brown hair and slight stubble and Buck couldn’t help but notice how unfairly attractive he was. He was staring at the syllabus with a look of utter disbelief that almost made Buck laugh. Glazing at his own paper, Buck also noticed the absurd about of group projects and the test at the end of the semester worth more than half their grade. Just as he was glazing back up to the guy next to him, he felt his face heat up as the guy stared right back at him. 

“Guessing I should introduce myself, huh,” the guy let out a chuckle at Buck’s obvious confusion, “The teacher just said our seats are permanent for the rest of the semester, so looks like I’m your new lab partner.”

“Oh! Yeah, okay….” They both stared at each other, an awkward silence achievable only by complete strangers trying to take a step towards familiarity. 

“I’m Eddie Diaz, by the way.”

“Oh! Evan Buckley, but you can call me Buck.”

“Okay, Buck, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The two politely shook each other’s hand in what Buck can call the beginning of a complicated friendship. Because, just as the shaking had stopped and would be the appropriate time for one to unlatch their hand from the incredibly cute guy, Buck got caught in the guy’s stare, forgetting that he was holding his hand until Eddie cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” Buck mumbled as he nervously glazed around the classroom to see if anyone else witnessed that embarrassing encounter, completely missing the slight smirk Eddie gave. 

“Anyways, if we’re gonna be lab partners, I’ll need your phone number.”

“My phone number?” Buck couldn’t help the heat creeping upon his face, “Um… yeah my phone number.” Exchanging phones, the two boys put in their contact. 

As the teacher went on talking about lab safety and whatnot, Buck and Eddie quietly got to know each other. Buck learned that Eddie was from Texas and wanted to be a pediatrician. Buck told Eddie he was from a small town in Pennsylvania and when asked what he wanted to be, he couldn’t help but stumble. Of course, he could answer truthfully about wanting to go pro in soccer but rather told him about studying sports med to avoid the usual conversation that came up. ‘Oh, you want to play soccer? Well, I used to play soccer when I was five.’ and “yeah, but what’s your _real_ career goal?’ 

It seemed as though the class had just started when they were interrupted by other students getting up and leaving. They both gathered their belongings and started heading out together. As they walked to their next classes, the boys kept talking, seemingly lost in their own world. 

“So, do you like cheese?”

“What kinda question is that?” Eddie laughed, making Buck smile as well.

“Just answer my question.”

“Why yes, I do. My favorite is Gouda.”

Suddenly, Eddie’s phone rang, making him stop walking as he answered it. Watching Eddie answer in clip ‘yes’ and ‘no’s, Buck couldn’t help but notice the worry taking over Eddie’s face. When he hung up, Buck met his eyes in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“Everything good?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I just had a problem this morning with my dorm room, so they moved me to a new one. Apparently, I’m sharing with someone now.”

“Well, what’s your room number, maybe we’re close by?”

“Room 118? Do you even know where that is?” Buck couldn’t help but snort, “What is it?”

“Yeah, I know what room that is. That’s my room!”

“No way!”

“Yes, way.”

“That’s great! Now I know I’m not stuck with some creepy psychopath or anything. You’re not a psychopath, right?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Buck winked at Eddie before walking towards his next class.

“Oh, he’s a funny guy, great.” They both said goodbye before heading their separate ways. 

***

Racing towards his dorm, Buck couldn’t believe his luck. Of course, his last class had to be across campus, and of course, it had to be only 10 minutes before practice started, meaning he was rushing to his dorm, quickly drop his school bag and grab his soccer gear before running to the completely opposite side towards the fields. Stopping just enough to unlock the door and grab his things, Buck couldn’t help the wisp of sadness that he didn’t get to talk to Eddie again until after practice. 

But he had to put Eddie on the back of his mind if he wanted to make the soccer team. His whole scholarship relied on him being on the first string and he wasn’t about to lose it to some silly boy crush.

Buck pretty much sprinted his way to the locker rooms, flinging shorts and a shirt on before running towards the field. As he was running towards the group huddled in the middle, he missed how wet the field was and was caught by surprise when his foot slipped. Unable to catch himself, he fell to the ground. Hard. Still, he didn’t want to be late, so Buck quickly stood up and ignored the slight ache in his ankle. _Come on, just get me through the next few hours._

Buck quickly filed into a line as the coach blew his whistle, letting out a deep breath as he made it just on time.

“Alright, boys. I’m gonna be your coach this year, you can call me Coach Bobby or Coach, but if I catch any of you calling me Bob you’re gonna be running laps until your legs fall off. Let’s start this season how we finished the last. Sharp! Ok, shirts and skins.” Buck took off his shirt and joined the part of the team, high-fiving the boys he’s already met.

“Now, I’m gonna have this year’s captain explain how this drill is gonna work.” Buck looked up to the coach as he pointed to who must’ve been this year’s team captain. Watching the definitely shirtless (and ripped) man come up, Buck couldn’t help his mouth from falling open.

“Diaz, tell them how it’s gonna be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I really hope you enjoyed this and please leave what you thought about this, any ideas you have for the story (I'm coming up with it as I go so any help is appreciated) or your favorite Buddie scene from the show!
> 
> Find me on tumblr dandeliondaze


End file.
